1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terahertz wave detecting device, a camera, an imaging apparatus, and a measuring apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been attention to terahertz waves that are electromagnetic waves having a frequency of greater than or equal to 100 GHz and less than or equal to 30 THz. Terahertz waves can be used in, for example, imaging, various types of measurement such as spectroscopic measurement, and non-destructive testing.
As such a detecting device (sensor) that detects terahertz waves, in JP-A-2013-44703, there is disclosed a structure in which a photothermal converter having a periodic structure formed therein and a pyroelectric body are thermally bonded. In such a detecting device, light is converted into heat by the photothermal converter. The heat changes electrical properties of the pyroelectric body, and the amount of light is detected.
In the detecting device disclosed in JP-A-2013-44703, however, thermal capacity is increased due to the photothermal converter disposed therein, and thus the speed of reaction of the detecting device may be decreased.